


【all豆】熏染蒸汽

by Spencer201507



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, MobEd, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 忠诚之爱，至死为止；泛滥之欲，刑满到期。///03香巴拉后 mob豆 略焰钢/海豆





	【all豆】熏染蒸汽

他自一片沉浮的雾气中醒来。  
他在这座城市已经生活了很久，过多的时日，以至于光阴变得惨淡，时空和色泽逐渐脱去应有的颜色，泛浮着枯燥无味的泡沫，在旅人的口中昼夜沉浮，酝酿着龌龊下贱的暗语。他第一百六十三次来到暗铜色的小门前，背后有无数的好容颜欢迎着他，欢笑连同开闭的口和挑动的唇欢迎着他的到来，他像是被街头盲目攒动的人流传送推搡来此，叩动门扉的时刻，他听见背后传来阴惨凄厉的笑声，门前的绿灯长久闪烁昏冷的光，他睁大了眼睛走进这座破落户。  
男人们欢迎着他。

“我的名字是爱德华·艾尔利克。”  
他简短地自我介绍。  
“我来这里寻求快乐。”  
他仅以一种安静姿态开始解衣脱囊。  
男人们饶有兴致地看着他，看着他表演，沉溺，安静钝化的神情逐渐溶解在冰雪之下，一个戴绅士帽的乞儿面容黝黑，然而神色枯惨，破败的衣冠以不落入俗套的形式嵌套在内，所有人的眼珠随着那少年郎施然落下的双臂抬起又下落，缓慢而带有节奏，看着他从领结开始，逐渐松脱了一切，逐步解放一种落后的潮流，逐步袒胸露乳，流露白玉一般的肌肤，枯萎而有动情柔弱的神色，随后是义肢，随后是洒落在地围拢成一个圆环的大衣，白衬衫的形括浆的笔挺，衣领格外白，比起肤色还是略偏暗黑，少年肤色如若在昏暗厅室内留藏秘而不宣的光，从旁一个小厮走过，夺过颜料往他唇上勾勒几分艳红，艾尔利克先生略咬下唇，刺目的红色从不遂人意地偏擦出锐利。  
色彩不正常的义肢拆动纽扣，自动卸除，略略失去的平衡在一秒之间稳住，他随即以一只手解开裤带，皮革的摩擦发出诱人蠢动的声响，锐化笑容情色的声音。破帽遮颜，晴雨无误，种属各异，他今日前来服侍的主顾们高低各异地端着架子注视着男孩一步步袒露而无可袒露的弱势。自愿下跪的乞儿，能够一响贪欢纯属低声下气后的欣然应允。爱德华继续动作，衣料声音窸窸窣窣，仅披着散开的白衬衫解开亵裤，男人们姑且不动他，他避无可避，流露出一分脆弱神色，随即小心收起，万分恭敬地跪下，解开腿部的纽扣，擦动金属的义肢，表层故作愚蠢的假皮卷曲丢落。他从此无法站立了，他跪得明明白白，抬头仰望着他的主人们。  
红艳的嘴唇格外鲜艳，浓重厚密的金发垂下遮住一半的眼睑。  
“爬过来。”那个乞儿下令说。

他沉迷的时间过于久，在约莫一百天内走上了向所未尝的道路。男人们抚慰着他，安慰着他，熨烫着他，叫他舒舒服服地弄出叫喊。除了同情色相关的呻吟，他大气不敢出，在本时空并未得到生存许可的一丝可能。  
1923过去也仍只有三个月耳。他习惯性称呼所有的日子都叫做1923，同慕尼黑更早前的时间重叠相生，构成他一些避无可避的幻梦。他偶尔也提起经历思考他乏善可陈的过去人生，他们曾经约定只能以少年姿态死亡。现如今他已违约一百天，任何时候得到天罚都并无荒谬之处。  
他不信教，也不信神，更不信科学。尽管他曾是最虔诚的科学家。他对科学的信仰就如同宗教情感一般狂热。他仆倒在张开卷曲的书籍之间，那些孤独热情却满怀恶意的理论将他卷入同虚无许诺相关的假意热情，同赝品一般令人心驰神往。他不曾见证伊卡洛斯的坠落，然而时日过去，他着手清算自己过去的十八岁人生，总体而言仍属过分满意。  
他极极快乐。极极清洁。极极喜欢他的爱人。尽管他现在正极力背叛。他热衷于吮吸一切肮脏丑恶的皮肉，意图在将自己迅速迅速同化到比淤泥更淤泥。他在终于孓然一身后造访了贫民累积的红房子，“我请你们让我快乐。”他轻轻放下一句话，随后无动于衷地欢迎来自各个方向的污秽手掌，所有人舔弄着他的唇舌口耳，在他身体上每一个可以用于交合的洞口粗糙进出，他听着自己日益肮脏却奔向洁白的声音，一股新鲜灵敏的快乐不禁奔上心头，令他悲从中来。  
“请让我更加快乐。”他混沌不清的口舌完整地诉说。

他过去仅仅拥有一位爱人。  
确切地讲，是爱人拥有他。他拥有许多好时光和好许诺，关于远大前程和赎罪可能。“你赎罪，赎谁的罪？”那个男人在背后盛大的阳光中开火，但他明明只是端坐在办公桌前耷拉着眼皮随意地盯着他，爱德华回答得端正，“赎去我们炼成母亲的罪过，赎去人造人给世界带来灾难的罪过。”那个男人忽然笑了，罗伊·马斯坦古向来端正餮乐，罗伊·马斯坦古满口歪理，“爱德华，这和你没有关系，你们不知道自然法则的所在，你们所做的事情某种意义上不过是自我惩罚而已。”  
“说得轻松，那你要我做什么呢？”爱德华嗤笑出声，“我们已经和过去告别了，也已经无家可归了，可是你命令我们前来投靠的。我死得倒是很早，今天你又教我活过来？”  
“除了赎罪，你的人生没有别的意义了吗？”罗伊的笑容一如既往地惹人生厌。  
然而具有充沛的火焰和抑郁低沉的阳光，爱德华腹诽，随意地回答着一些无理可循的答案，“我不知道。我也不想知道。我只想赎清我们的罪过，拿回我们失去的身体，让一切回到开始之前。”  
“事情一旦发生是不可以注销的。”罗伊说。他的面容像隔了一层雾。  
“我不知道你想说什么，”他含含糊糊地答，嘴唇已经染上了一层蜜蜡色，日光穷途晒到人头昏脑涨，他再一次在宽敞的沙发上睡着。

“在想什么？”有人在他耳边恶劣粗糙地呼唤，他忽而感到后穴被挺进，痛和极乐一时竞相涌出舌头和口，他发出尖锐却迅速退化为柔软的声音，他声音极其细，语句极其媚，身体极其冷，他的臂膀同腰肢都是冷的，然而适于长期和多人的进出，“在想什么？”那个孰难辨清的声音在他耳侧不厌其烦的呼唤。  
“在...在想你...”他睁着无法清晰视物的眼睛吐出一两个拖延的字节，“在想...死...”  
他随即获得了熨烫舒适的安抚，一双粗糙的手盖在他原本已昏暗不清的视野上，随后不知是谁找来一根布条，黑色的柔软的覆盖系紧在他无意探寻的世界。他获得了王公贵族的后代方才拥有的待遇：前拥后抱。他的双颊被捧起，又被无数双唇落下无数的吻，他的感知违反常识地钝化，却舒服成一片汪洋般的快意，他的腰肢也被托起，随后迎合着节奏再度进和出击，他发出缓和惊锐的叫喊，随即被深入口中的指节打探得口齿不清。  
“舒服吗？”那个搅动着他舌和齿的男人亲切问道。他无意收紧喉咙，迎合着他的顾客发出痛快隐忍的呼叫，“舒服吗？”那个男人在他被覆盖的眼皮上描摹痕迹和轮廓，抚弄他抽动紧闭的眼球，“舒服就叫出来。”白净整洁的齿间涎液积累得晶莹满溢，手掌迫使他低下头来，圆滑平稳的线条牵引着屈苦的液体流出流下，平稳而不含阻遏的，随即再捧住双颊，稳定姿态，这次换下流索取的舌顺利索入。  
“舒...服...”他半是含混地应答着声音，声音和声音的混响效果叫他无法清醒地呼吸。他听到空气的惨叫，琴声的堕落，喑哑的行路人在下水道的污泥中发出热情的哭喊，催吐着他内脏涌出，在喉口堵住。他被捧着脸换着舌依次亲吻。

他在这个世界上了无亲人。  
阿尔冯斯死得很快。就像一张纸片被空间挤压后损坏得轻盈。想来穿行和堵塞通道不过是纸上谈兵，出现任何意外不足为奇。七窍流血，惨状命运。他原本觉得荒谬，科学主义者力图从任何突发事件中寻求合理性和思考感以获取足以支配安心的异端邪说。然而这个世界并无任何同炼金科学相关的解释。霍恩海姆业已正当死去，他接下来失去了剩余的全部家乡，返乡一周的头和尾分别失去了海德里希和艾尔利克，这下他也没有了某个自愿陪伴的亲故或者非亲故。他所剩下的只余毫无用处的科学。  
他过去的研究就像一个彻底、荒谬、完全、包裹清澈的笑话。爱德华·艾尔利克爱着罗伊·马斯坦古，爱德华·艾尔利克有一个同亲人返乡的约定。以上在被他亲身经历同明确决绝否认后一并堕入不可能的誓言和约定，如今看来就像等价交换原则本身一般寥落可笑，不可捉摸。等价交换是什么？欺骗小孩的谎言。爱德华·艾尔利克是什么？自鸣得意的炼金术师。自以为驾驭在神明之上，以为一个小孩的零用钱能买来生命，以为一部科学著作能计算功利幸福。  
然而他不是缪斯山上的神明，更非蓬莱岛上虚无缥缈的造梦者。  
他是炼金术师。一个自欺欺人的骗子。一个活该陷于不幸的虚假建筑。

他目不能视，感官钝化，思维休克，剩余的皮肉飞速调动着神经介质并迅速传导，他感受到乳头被舒舒服服地伺候和掐弄。  
他的好顾客们带着十二分的善意将他从眼皮到脚踝的每一个敏感点刺激得恰到好处。他们可真是一位位品行端正的慈善家，他朦朦胧胧地听到微弱钝痛割开苍白皮肤的声音，里面流出红热蛊惑的血，一个孩子切开他一处老旧伤痛，覆盖在十八岁身体上的属于退役军人的伤痛。他身上有若干皮肉痕迹，或者被武器所伤，或者为舌齿所咬，也为一些刑具所嘻哈逗弄。没有人不喜欢同他共同取悦。万物生，万物死，万物各得其所。金炼纯，金炼钝，虚假金箔同锡片拥抱得灿灿烂烂，残余你肉我欲的干净相欢。  
情非情，爱非爱，无需爱情，无需情爱。肉和欲如果有了情和爱来掺和搅局，一切的快乐便会被诱导得并无纯粹。他喜欢纯粹，喜欢大为光火的自信，喜欢明明白白的生与死，喜欢那些人取悦他，逗弄他，欢庆他的存在，恭贺他的诞生，将他捧到至高随后摔落得皮囊不剩。他干涸地挤热贝壳之间残余的呼吸，他吸吮着腐烂红惑的空气，他放任烧烫蒸发的骸骨在欲望的海洋来前呼后唤，他钟情于爱，堕落于死。  
另一个人着手掐弄起他光嫩生涩实则身经百战的乳头，他发出痛痒的喊，细锐的叫，他心满意足地闭上眼，此刻心中思考着全为荒谬的前置人生。

他的肉体只属于两个人，一个是马斯坦古，一个是海德里希。  
不同的是，一个人碰过他，一个人不经许可便不敢独闯囚徒看守所。然而那看守所或分明为门檐之下的床席在那个人眼中乃神圣如同夜宫，即便是夜枭宣告着低俗的夜晚也光润圣洁得与一般神话无二。爱德华从未口头许诺过那人以爱，那人便不敢揣测任何暗示，只细心辅佐着他不为人知的计划，同时藏住自己小心爱意的事实。或许是明知生命苦短，打定主意要叫爱德华·艾尔利克生生不得死，死而不可忘记生，那人的思想在更早以前已经打定。枯涸而日日来往的无聊时光，在顾自宣称惩罚的梦境里仓促宣告倦怠同死亡，未经承认的伴侣却凭一己之力给装点得明亮温润，光芒或可谓虚假病弱，枯旧可怜。然而他明确记得他曾见得酒吧灯夜晚但凡有次数他们恰好共享一次吧台，海德里希背着的手总恰巧有一束名目各异的花，鲜艳自然是各有特色，  
共同的特征是干洁、鲜润、从未送出。  
马斯坦古便更为可笑。他比嚣张更嚣张，比堕落更堕落，竟敢诱奸不足成年的少年之身，同他日近空虚的皮囊委顿相抱。马斯坦古，荒谬，自大，轻狂，喜爱，滥情，脆弱，衷心，专情于一人，送下种种无端誓言，并一一兑现，瞎了一只眼，在双目尚算清醒之时，一手筹划了同下属相交合的高尚计划。  
然而他们两人唯独有一点相合。他们都是爱他的。他短暂的人生享受过不少情欲，一些来自肉体，一些纯来自情欲。精神的情欲，精神的爱与依赖，卑劣无耻的依赖本身。他太过懦弱，从不敢主动回应，只敢远远逃开，以状似焚烧的奔波同刀头舔血证明自身别无所求的忠诚。他始终等着一双手拥他入怀。  
然而并无存在。他们只相继远去。

那他如何呢？  
如同溺死，如同溺水，如同溺活，如同溺生。如同肺泡的涨落，呼吸的沉浮，如同喜欢的表白，如同即刻掐死的气泡。他张大了口，发出山呼海啸的呐喊，那声音带着令人动容的热与热烈，那些男人将他从头到尾地擒拿，令他毫无逃脱的可能。他被命令裹挟着卸去肢体。他只余下一腿一臂，他无法注视，他无法呼救，他无意呼救，他无比快乐地吮吸、呼吸。  
他的恩人们，地处卑贱，极富技巧，令人心醉神迷地了解如何逗弄一个人，一副躯体，一座好的城市，一处腐烂之地。他的恩人们，满怀笑意，他的恩人们，心怀怜悯。他感到今天不止三个人弄过他的唇，四个人掐他的乳，五个人顺过他的腰，七个人进出他的穴，八个人张开他的双腿，九个人擒住他的腕。第十个人，从不用任何外在的玩物去玷污他，而是用真诚的肉体将他咬合。他无法睁开眼，无力的软弱将他疲倦舒适地包裹。他被窒息的快意所拥抱，他被按下服侍着另一处需要服侍的地方。他给每一个人口。  
他的左腿仍然只剩半处肢节。

极其挂念的故乡。此刻已失去存在意义。认真聆听的神谕。此刻得知尽为欺骗。了无思想，躯干中空，思想疲软，脊髓发烫。他孤苦贫弱的生活，无心将头脑勉强储存的学说倾数换为一份面包与工作。他仍旧记得在两年乃至三年前他同马斯坦古度过的晚上，之后又一年他同海德里希相谈的无数日夜。霍恩海姆留下的嘲讽字句，“火箭上天”的荒谬理想。而他所做的只是给故乡带去灾难。  
他不能给故乡带去灾难。  
他不能在不属于他的地方生存。  
他不能拥有存在的意义本身。  
他不能拥有亲人。  
他不能拥有爱人。  
他不能拥有情人。

他可以拥有主顾。  
主顾们照顾他，收留他，包容他，安抚他，熨烫他，摆弄他，清洁他，昏聩他。在昏暗的日夜里，他不禁感到心驰神往，被赐予向所未有的快乐，他不必再思考生与死的意义，存在与责任的义务，不必再思考科学同宗教的存续，不必再自毁于无端的风险。  
既然他生之意义仅在于结束灾厄。如今万事皆允，他自可支配自己剩余生活。  
无人有资格怪罪他。  
即使是爱人。和兄弟。和师长。和真理本身。  
“你必要在十八岁死去...”他听见那些引路人多多少少真真假假的惑言，乃至暗夜交换的唇语，一丝满足的笑容侵蚀嘴角。那些手掌和摩擦身体馈与他安乐和毋需反思的幸福。他接触到真实，接触到虚假，然而他已不再为使命所束缚。所有的情情爱爱虚虚实实和和美美全部融化于千真万确的日蚀。  
从乳母到动物，从动物到猛犸，从猛犸到苔原，科学的艺术在他眼里搅拌、变形、欣快地交融，玲珑地生存和舞蹈。  
“你可以来到我们这里。”小个子男人和小个子男人们说，还有大个子男人，“我们会提供给你需要的快乐。”

于是他来到这里。

于是他来到这里，第一百六十三次来到这里，有时一天一次，有时一天几次。他深切地反思自己的罪过和肝露的皮肉，枯涸无聊，独有清新艳丽的香气。每日进食很少的食物，随后穿戴整齐，体态轻盈，在进入室内后迅速加上重量，敞开衣襟让所有的佐料灌注——  
“我的名字是爱德华·艾尔利克。”  
他简短地自我介绍。  
“我来这里寻求快乐。”  
他安稳妥帖地宽衣解囊。

END.


End file.
